Startling Counterpart Confrontations! Part 01
by MarsFireSoul2500
Summary: The Japanese Senshi meet their American dub counterparts.


Sailor Pluto: Oh, no! What's happening!  
The clouds rumbled and the Gate of Time shook. A bright light pierced the darkness. Pluto shielded her eyes and looked away.  
Stupid American Kids: dub.. dub... Dub.. Dub DUB DUB DUB!  
They screamed as they trampled through the gate.  
Sailor Pluto: What is this! Noo! AAHH!  
The stampede overtook Sailor Pluto and she fell. Her Time Key was crushed beneath the peril. The kids beat up Sailor Pluto as they continued calling out  
Stupid American Kids: DUB DUB DUB DUB!  
Sailor Pluto: AAAAAAAAHH!  
The dimension suddenly began to become frazzled and misshapen.  
Sailor Pluto: OH, NO!  
Everyone was engulfed within a burst of purple light, and it traveled throughout the universe and transformed everything into horrible dub.

Sailor Moon Super S  
Space-Time Continuum Disturbed!  
Startling Counterpart Confrontations!  
(Part 01)

The five girls (Amy, Serena, Lita, Mina, and Raye) sat at their favorite table in the back corner of the Crown Café, talking and eating - very loudly.  
Serena: MUMM MUMM Slurp MM! THIS IS GOOD!  
Serena said, shoving spaghetti into her mouth. Raye stared at her and smiled.  
Raye: Ohh, the way you eat turns me on, baby.  
She said, putting her index finger on Serena's chest and circling her nipple.  
Raye: Tell me what you're thinking. Are you horny?  
Serena: Raye, please! I'm eating, not thinking!  
Just then, Elizabeth came over to the table, hugging her tray as always.  
Elizabeth: Hey, Serena! What's up, dawg!  
Serena: ELIzaBETH!  
Everyone laughed. Mina leant toward Lita and whispered in her ear. Lita nodded, then they both got up from their seats.  
Lita: We'll be right back... We're not going to make out or anything! Just going to the bathroom...  
Mina grabbed Lita's hand and giggled as they walked towards the bathrooms. Raye sighed and sipped her drink.  
Raye: Lita and Mina are probably making out...  
Michelle, who just happened to be sitting in the next booth, turned around and asked,  
Michelle: Did someone say "Kissing"?  
Raye: No, I said "making out", not "kissing".  
Michelle jumped up, pointed at Raye, and shouted,  
Michelle: THERE IT IS! SHE SAID IT! DO THE QUOTE, AMARA! DO THE QUOTE!  
Amara's eyes bulged and she clenched her teacup.  
Amara: HEH HEH!  
The girls gasped.  
Amy: Oh no, Raye! You've got them started!  
Serena put her hands over her ears and whined.  
Serena: I swearrr if I have to sit through this again, I'm gonna expllllode!  
Elizabeth got up.  
Elizabeth: Err... I'm gonna get back to work now. Hey! Why don't you and your frrrrriends come to my place to study. I get off work in about one hour.  
then she whispered to Serena,  
Elizabeth: Do us all a favor and don't bring those two.  
Amara and Michelle continued chattering. She backed away from the table, waving goodbye and trying to tune out Amara and Michelle.

Suddenly, Rini came flying through the window and knocked Elizabeth over. Elizabeth's tray flew out of her hands and hit Amy in the head. Rini got up off of Elizabeth and dusted the glass off.  
Rini: Good thing this slut was here to break my fall.  
Serena: She's dead...  
Raye: Who? Elizabeth or Amy?  
Rini: Who cares!  
She yelled, reaching for Serena's sandwich.  
Rini: Hey, that looks good.  
Serena: Hey! That's mine! Order your own!  
Rini: You're so cheap!  
Serena: IT'S MY SANDWICH!  
Raye looked at Amy, who lie face down on the table top. Then she poked her. Amy shot up.  
Amy: AAAIIIEEE!  
Raye was startled.  
Michelle: Shut up, you blue haired bitch! We're doin' quotes ova herre!  
Rini directed her attention over to Amara and Michelle as they continued.  
Michelle: "...My first kiss was with Brad, the cutest guy in school..."  
Rini raised her eyebrow.  
Rini: What! No way! You're trippin' for sure!  
Amara: Watchoo talkin' bout, Rini?  
Rini: You guys are lesbians! Michelle was never involved with a guy!  
Lita: Yea, why ya playin' us?  
She asked, walking back with Mina.  
Michelle: Umm... err... uh...  
Then Michelle covered her face and ran toward the exit, when she bumped into someone.  
Michelle: Watch it, creep! I'm tryin' to act dramatic!  
And she ran out.

Lita and Mina sat down.  
Rini: I killed Elizabeth.  
Mina: Yo, that's phat, Rini.  
Lita: Dayam! Is that part of your brain sticking out?  
She asked, pointing to Amy's forehead.  
Raye: Thats' where she got hit with the tray.  
Mina: She needs some good old anti skeptic!  
Amy: Antiseptic? Yes, I should go to the hospital and get it checked.  
Amara: Nonsense! I'll fix ya up!  
She said, shucking her khaki's. She aimed it at Amy's forehead and let loose.  
Amy: NOOOOOOO--  
The other girls ducked out of the line of fire. Amy spazzed as Amara pissed on her. She finished up and zipped her pants. Amy was dead. Mina began laughing.  
Mina: HOO HA HA! When it rains, it snores! HA HA!  
Outside, two hookers planted themselves on the sidewalk near the broken window.  
Raye: Look! Outside!  
Lita: Those are some sexah babes!  
Mina: Dayam... And we spent all our snack money on these foofy drinks!  
They all sighed. Amara chuckled. She pulled out a big wad of fifty's and flashed them in the girl's faces. She whistled and the two hookers went to her and hung on each arm.  
Amara: Well, I guess I'll be off then.  
And she strolled out of the restaurant. The four girls watched, longingly, as they went.  
Serena: We'll never be as cool or rich as Amara...  
Rini: Ya got that right, loser. Especially with your grades...  
Serena: Hey! Who asked you anyway!  
Rini: Y'all be trippin', fools! I'm in love with pegasus and pegasus is in love with me! He fucks me every night and I want it! Yea, I want it!  
Everyone stared at Rini, speechless. Suddenly, Lita jumped up and punched Rini in the face from across the table. Rini's face collapsed and she died.  
Raye: This place is a mess! Broken windows, dead bodies lying around, and piss all over! I'm outta this craphole!  
Raye stood up and marched out the window. Lita, Mina, and Serena agreed and followed.

As they crossed the street, Serena fell into an open manhole. The three girls thought she fell all the way down and died instantly, but as they were walking away, Serena called out.  
Serena: Guys! I'm not dead! I'm hangin' on by a hand! HELP!  
Lita: Mina, you go get Darien. Me and Raye will stay here and try to get Serena out. Go!  
Then Mina ran away like a valley girl. Raye giggled.  
Serena: Um... A little help here, please!  
Lita and Raye ran over to the manhole.  
Lita: Hang on, Serena. Mina went to go get Darien.  
Serena: Oh, Darien, my mysterious masked man!  
Serena swooned over her thoughts. Mina came running back with Darien - Both of them running like valley girls.  
Darien: What's wrong?  
Mina smiled.  
Mina: Like oh my god! Serena like totally like fell like... down there in that like totally gross icky place. Ya know? Like.  
Darien nodded.  
Darien: Totally.  
He looked into the manhole and saw Serena. She smiled and waved, then fell 'cuz she waved with the hand she was holding on with.  
Darien: Oh well. She's gone.  
Raye: Quick and painless!  
Darien grabbed the cover of the manhole.  
Serena: Wait! Wait! I'm still ali--  
Then he covered it. They all laughed and walked away.

Sailor Pluto struggled to her feet, using a broken half of the Time Key as an aid.  
Sailor Pluto: What have they done! Those stupid American dub freaks!  
She brushed the misplaced hair out of her face with her shaky hand.  
Sailor Pluto: They've altered the time/space continuum as we know it! Now the Japanese and English character cast are combined into the same dimension!  
Pluto limped over to the Gate of Time and looked inside. The doors had been blown right off of the hinges and the dimensions flowed between each other.  
Sailor Pluto: This is horrible! I have to set things right before something goes terribly wrong!

Later that day, Michelle pulled in the driveway in Amara's car and entered the house. She walked into the kitchen and saw Amara and Lita standing in the far corner with their arms crossed.  
Amara: Where you been with my car!  
The brown-haired girl pointed her finger at Michelle.  
Lita: I told Amara the truth! You've been sleepin' around, whore!  
She turned to Amara,  
Lita: I'm sorry. I didn't want her to hurt you.  
Michelle Stared sharply at Lita, then slapped her. Amara fell off the boat.  
Michelle: What the fuck you talkin' 'bout! You know damn well Amara went off with them hookers! So you don't know shit!  
Michelle Picked Lita up by her ponytail, swung her around, and threw her into the oven. She laughed as Lita burned. Amara tied her shoe then opened the oven. Lita fell out.  
Amara: YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!  
Amara yelled, pointing to Makoto,  
Amara: SHE'S ALL CRISPY NOW! I LIKE MY BITCHES MEDIUM RARE!  
Amara stopped yelling and noticed that Michelle was asleep on the floor. Suddenly, the chicken flew away! So, Amara went to fly a kite. Then she came back into the house with a hose and aimed it at Michelle. Michelle jumped up and ran away before the water hit her. Instead, the water shot into the oven and the house blew up. The chicken flew by.

When the smoke cleared, Michelle crawled out from under the kitchen table. The doorbell rang. She looked around and saw her house was blown up.  
Michelle: WHAT A MESS!  
The doorbell ran again. The aqua marine-haired girl got up and dusted herself off. She walked over to Amara, who was lying on what was left of the floor, and shouted,  
Michelle: DAMN MESSY LESBIAN BITCH!  
Then kicked her in the head. Amara jumped up.  
Amara: Heh heh heh!  
In a fit of rage, Amara slapped her own face. The doorbell rang for third time.  
Michelle: Oh my! Someone's at the fork!  
Amara: Door...  
Michelle: Right! That's what I said!  
Michelle pranced over to the door - the only remaining part of the house still standing - and opened it.  
Michelle: HELLO!  
It was Haruka and Michiru. Amara walked over,  
Haruka: "Hey! AmARA! MichELLE!"  
Amara: Oh, quotes?  
Michiru: "NOT FOR ME, AMARA!"  
Angrily, Michelle slammed the door on Haruka and Michiru's faces. Michelle suddenly yelled,  
Michelle: I don't wanna hear their crappy versions of our quotes!  
Amara: Why not? I thought it was funny.  
Michelle: They speak with 'engrish'...  
There was a knock at the door. Amara ran to the phone and picked it up.   
Amara: WHO'S SPEAKING!  
Another knock at the door.  
Amara: HELLO!  
Yet another knock at the door.  
Amara: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM MY LIFE!  
Still, there was knocking. Amara slammed the phone down and screamed in frustration.  
Michelle: Oh! Was that the fork on the phone?  
Amara: I don't know! I can't remember!  
Haruka and Michiru walked around the door and over the rubble which was once a wall and beat Amara with a pencil.  
Haruka & Michiru: We are fucking knocking at your door! ANSWER IT!  
Michelle laughed. Then Haruka and Michiru stepped back over the wall and knocked on the door again.  
Amara: Who do you think it is?  
Michelle rolled her eyes and opened the door and let them in.  
Michelle: Care to join me for tea in the Queen's toilet?  
Michiru: And what nasty nasty metaphor is that implying!  
Haruka and Amara tilted their heads.  
Haruka & Amara: Huh!  
Michelle: The 'Pee Tea', Amara!  
Amara: Oh, hayl yeah! I love that shit!  
Haruka corrected them,  
Haruka: Don't you mean Tee Pee?  
Michiru: Like the Indians used to live in?  
Michelle: NOO!  
She yelled,  
Michelle: PEE TEA!  
Haruka and Michiru shrugged and agreed.  
Michiru: I have no idea what it is, but I'll have some.  
Amara: It's really good!  
Michelle instructed Haruka and Michiru to cup their hands and sit on the floor. They did. Then Michelle squatted over Michiru and pissed in her hands, then did the same to Haruka.  
Michelle: PEE TEA!  
She yelled. Haruka and Michiru jumped up, shaking off their hands.  
Haruka: GROSS!  
Michiru: NASTY!  
Unexpectedly, Amara farted.  
Amara: Whoops! Sorry, folks. That one just kinda slipped out.  
Haruka: You guys are disguzzling!  
Michiru: To say the very least!  
Amara and Michelle looked at them, puzzled by their rudeness.  
Michiru: Come on, Haruka, let's go home!  
And with that, they walked out of the rubble and home.  
Michelle: "To say the very least!"  
She mocked, insulted by their counterparts' inappropriate behavior.  
Amara: I wonder why counterparts came to visit us?  
Michelle: Hmm... You're right. How did they get here, after all?  
They both were soon consumed into deep  
Michelle: Submerge?  
John: No! Will ya shut up and let me finish my sentence!  
Michelle: Sorry...  
Amara snickered.  
Amara: Haha! You got yelled at by the narrator!  
John: ANYWAY! As I was saying... They both were soon consumed into deep thought.  
Michelle: Ohh...  
They thought long and hard. Until after about ten minutes passed, Amara turned to Michelle.  
Amara: Should we be thinking this hard?  
Michelle: I don't think so... My brain is starting to hurt! OW!

Back on the other side of town, Raye still clung to Darien, staring at him lovingly.  
Darien: Heh heh...  
He chuckled, nervously.  
Raye: What's wrong, Darien? Now that Serena's dead, you can date ME!  
Darien: Yeah...  
He said, only trying to please her. When suddenly, he spotted a young blonde girl who looked remarkably like Serena less than a block away.  
Darien: Serena!  
The girl's presence was brought to Raye's attention and she was just as surprised as Darien. They both ran over and confronted her.  
Darien: Serena...  
The girl turned around and looked at them weird.  
Usagi: Mamo-chan? Who is 'Serena'?  
Raye: You're Serena! What's wrong with you?  
Usagi: I'm 'Serena'?  
By now, everyone was confused.  
Usagi: I don't understand what you're talking about, Mamo-chan! And why are you hanging around with Rei-chan! Are you cheating on me!  
Raye: Listen, you little Ho! We're not Chinese or whatever, so stop calling us 'chan'!  
Darien: Something's going on here... Something... Not normal...  
Raye: I agree, Darien! This is mega weird!  
She said, grabbing Darien's arm and holding it tightly. Usagi pushed Raye aside and linked arms with Darien.  
Usagi: Goodbye, Rei-chan.  
She said, very casually, as she lead Darien away from Raye and toward the nearest restaurant.  
Usagi: I'm hungry, Mamo-chan. Let's go eat!  
Darien: ...My name's Darien.  
Usagi: What's a 'Darien'?  
Darien: Nevermind...  
And they kept walking - Usagi with a huge grin plastered on her face, and Darien with a highly confused look.

Raye stood, watching them go with fire in her eyes.  
Raye: Grrrrr!  
She snapped her fingers.  
Raye: I was soo close, too!  
A sigh came from her and she hung her head.  
Raye: Oh, well...  
As she turned to go back home, she bumped into someone. Raye looked up and saw who it was. Her eyes widened and a look of disbelief came into them.  
Raye: No way!

Sailor Pluto walked through a time portal and quickly de-henshined.  
Setsuna: I have to find everyone and warn them of the dangers!  
She said to herself, dramatically, then rushed off.

Ami, Makoto and Minako stood on a street corner, looking around their once familiar city.  
Minako: What is this! I can't read anything! It's all in a different language!  
Makoto: This sure is strange... Maybe it's the work of a new enemy?  
The smarter of the three used her mini computer to figure out their location.  
Ami: I don't understand... My mini computer doesn't seem to being giving me any information AT ALL!  
She screamed, slamming the digital device on the pavement.  
Minako: Oh, that was smart, Ami-chan!  
Ami: Whoops... Guess I got a bit carried away...  
Makoto: Now we'll never figure out where we are.  
Ami: Well, it seems we're in Juban... It's just that everything seems to be in English instead of Japanese.  
Minako: I DON'T UNDERSTAND!  
Ami: Everything is the same... Just in English.  
Makoto thought for a moment.  
Makoto: Where's Usagi-chan and Rei-chan? Did they get transported here, too?  
Ami: Well, I don't know. I smashed my computer, remember?  
Minako: ARGH! HOW INCREDIBLY FRUSTRATING!  
She shouted. Everyone stopped and stared at her.  
Minako: If everything's still the same, then I'm going to the High School to practice my volleyball skills.  
Makoto waved as Minako stomped off.  
Ami: Maybe we should go look around as well. There might be some important clues that could tell us a little more about this place.  
The brown-haired girl agreed.  
Makoto: We'll split up and meet back here in two hours.

Rei: Prepare yourself, evil spirit! Stealing a girl's identity is unforgivable and I will punish you!  
She yelled, whipping out a thin rectangular paper with Japanese writing on it.  
Rei: Pyo, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen... AKUYO TAISEN!  
Rei slapped the charm onto Raye's forehead and jumped away. Raye stood, speechless, and the paper fell to the ground. Rei was surprised.  
Rei: Why didn't it work!  
Raye: Maybe 'cuz I'M NOT AN EVIL SPIRIT!  
Rei: But..!  
Raye: Alright! That's it! I've had enough of these mimicing games! Who are you, REALLY!  
Rei: Hino, Rei-chan. Who are you?  
Raye: Raye Hino...  
Rei: You can't be! I am!  
Raye: This is mega spacy...  
Rei: What?  
Raye: Totally cosmic creepy!  
Rei: Whatever you're saying, I'm not understanding!  
Raye: How did you get here?  
Rei: I live here. At the  
Rei & Raye: Hikawa Shrine!  
Both girls backed up.  
Rei: Woah... I just noticed something...  
Raye: What?  
Rei: Can you read any of these signs?  
She asked, pointing to a notice in a store's window.  
Raye: Yeah. Can you?  
Rei: No... It's like a different language or something!  
Raye: It's English.  
Rei: English?  
Raye: Yeah, whatsamatter? Don't you know English?  
Rei: I'm Japanese! Isn't this Japan!  
Raye: Yeah, but everyone here speaks English.  
Rei turned to Raye with a horrified look.  
Setsuna: Rei-chan!

Both Raye and Rei turned to see the green-haired woman running up the street.  
Rei: Setsuna-san!  
Raye: Trista!  
Setsuna stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the two counterparts had already met.  
Setsuna: Oh, no..!

END PART 1

GASP! What a startling confrontation! Setsuna's in a pinch, now! What will she do? What happens if the other Senshi meet their counterparts? What's the big deal? To find out how they'll get everything back to normal, stay tuned for the second part of "Space-Time Continuom Disturbed! Startling Counterpart Confrontations!"


End file.
